


PLEASE DON'T HATE ME TOO.

by Cinnamonbites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbites/pseuds/Cinnamonbites
Summary: Youngjae know. Jaebum's mom hate him. She hate him because of what his father did to Jaebum's father. That's why he had to pay it with his own life. Living as a personal maid for her only son, Jaebum. And Youngjae also know. He know how much Jaebum hate him. Or does he not?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi.. My name is Jaebum." He put up his hand.

That was the first time he talk to Youngjae. Choi Youngjae. 7 years old. He's gonna stay with him starting that day. Youngjae look at Jaebum's hand. Slowly he grab it.

"Hi..i'm.."  
"Don't touch my son!!"

Panggg!!

Jaebum's eye widened. He saw Youngjae fall into the floor after his mother slap his cheek. Youngjae's crying.

"Mom..what are you doing?!!" Jaebum grab his mom's skirt trying to stop her from harassing Youngjae again. His mom turn around and grab his hand. She pull him away from there. Jaebum turn around to look at Youngjae.

"Mom!! Stop!! Why you doing this!! Mom!" Jaebum shout to his mom. He saw their maid went to Youngjae and pick him up.

That was the first time he's talking to him.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

He look around him. It's been 5 years. And now he's back again to his homeland.

"Missing home aren't you?"

He turn around to that voice. A neat and good looking guy standing behind him with a smile.

"Hi, Jinyoung.."  
"Welcome home, hyung.."

 

Jaebum look outside of the Jinyoung 's car window. They're on the way to his house. Jinyoung look at him through the side mirror. Jaebum seems to be lost in his thought.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.  
Jaebum look at him.

"Nothing.." He answered.

"Do you want to meet him today..?"

Jaebum raise his left eyebrow.

"He will become your personal maid starting tomor-.."

"Do i care?"

Jinyoung silenced. He can feel the tense in his voice. Slowly he sigh and focus on his driving.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

It's been 5 years. He leave everything and decide to further his study overseas. He leave his mom. He leave his house. He leave his old self. And the most important..he leave him. He leave that sad eyes whose staring at him everytime his mom abusing him for almost 10 years. He leave that small hand that keep holding into his everytime he's having a nightmare. He's leaving everything that remind him of him.

And now.

The same sad eyes is staring at him.  
The same small hand is touching his body.  
He still the same person. Black silky hair with a puffy pinky cheek. His pouty red lips when he's focusing into fixing his suit. He didn't notice his stare. He didn't talk to him since he walk into his room 30 minutes ago. Slowly he take a deep breath.

"Youngjae..."

He look up.

"I'm home.."

He can see a confusion in his eyes before slowly he nodded. He smile.

"Yes, master..."

 

-To be continue-


	2. CHAPTER 1.

_"What is your wish?"_

_He look at him._

_"Wish?"_

_He nodded._

_"Will you grant it for me?"_

_Nodded again._

_He swallowed before move forward._

_"my wish is..._ "

 

Jaebum open his eyes. And close it again and grunted.

'this fucking memories..'

Slowly he get up from his bed and went to his bathroom. After almost 30 minutes he came out and saw his already prepared clothes on his bed. He look at the door. Its already 3 days since he come back to that house.

After a while, Jaebum came out from his room and went to the kitchen. There he is. His back facing him and he is still focusing in whatever he's doing. Jaebum sat on the chair and wait for him. He look at the table. The food is already prepare and there's only soup left.

He turn around and almost shout when he saw Jaebum looking at him. Thank goodness his grip on the soup pot is tight or it will fall into the floor.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

Youngjae put the pot on the table and bow his head.

"I'm sorry, young master.. I'm sorry.." 

Jaebum nodded.

"Eat with me..."

Youngjae startled." Huhh?"

"You didn't have your breakfast yet right? Eat together with me. Sit there.." Jaebum motion with his face toward the seat in front of him.

"But..master .."

"SIT!" 

Youngjae quickly went to the chair and sit there. Both of them eat their breakfast quietly.

◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾

He sighed slowly and rest his head on the table. He finally get a rest after almost 3 hours meeting with the board directors. All of them looks surprised when he suddenly appear in that meeting without notice first. Of course they would. He finally come home after 5 years and like or not, he's still the vice CEO of that company.

"Tired?" 

He look up. Jinyoung is standing infront of his table. 

"Yeah.. All of them really giving me hard time just because they didn't see or hear about me this 5 years.. Maybe they thought I already dead.." He smirk.

"Well..if you didn't disappear just like that, they wouldn't think like that.."

Jaebum look at Jinyoung. He sat at the sofa. 

"I have my own reason.."

"And that is..?"

Jaebum silent. He stand up and walk toward him. He sat in front of him.

"Don't use that 'I want to further my study' excuse.. We know you are lazy ass student when you're in high school..." Jinyoung giving him a deep stare.

"I don't want to talk about this right now.." Jaebum stare him back. 

Jinyoung sighed.

"Fine. At least..you're coming back..that's.."

"Hey Im Jaebum!!" Suddenly someone barged into the room with a loud voice. Jaebum look at him.

"You brat!! You're coming home without telling me and taking Youngjae away from my house!!" Mark walk toward him and sat beside him.

"I almost fainted when I saw his empty room.. You didn't even know how to use your phone aren't you?" Mark still ranting to him.

"I know you're busy..that's why I didn't contact you.. But I already told your maid.."

"But you didn't tell me!"

"Oh shut up Mark.. Just because I ask you to take care of him didn't mean he's yours.. He's still belong to me.."

"Woww.. You didn't say this 5 years ago when you dumped him to me.."

"Mark! Jaebum hyung! Stop it..!" Jinyoung say with a high voice. He know if he didn't step in, these two men in front of him will end up beating each other even tho they're cousin.

Mark frowned and cross his arm. Jaebum sighed and look at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.. I know I should contact you first but I don't want to disturb you..and thank you for taking care of him this past 5 years..I owe you a lot.."

Mark look at him.

"Even tho you're seeing him as your maid, but i'm not. He's my precious baby this whole time you weren't here.. And still my baby.. I know what happen to your father and his and i know why he still want to be your maid after all this happen but I don't want to see him getting hurt again.." 

Jaebum look at him.

"Especially from your mom.. This past 5 years he still went to meet your mom when she call him.. Even tho I forbid him from going.. And he will end up coming home with a new bruise.. I don't know what you will do with her but if I know she did it again, I won't sit around.. Even if she's my aunt.." 

Jaebum can see the tense in Mark's face when he told him that. He grip his own hand hard.

"I know..." He say it with a weak voice.

They grew silent for a moment before suddenly Jaebum speak again.

"Are you still working at your father's hospital?" Jaebum asked. Mark nodded.

"I can't run away from that old man.. Bambam didn't want to become a doctor so I'm his only hope.."

"Bambam is a model right? I saw his picture on a magazine..he's so tall right now.."

"Yeah.. He's with Yugyeom.."

Silent again.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"What?"

"What with this avoiding-each-other-eyes-game between you two?"

Mark and Jinyoung startled. Especially Jinyoung. Jaebum look at both of them.  From the moment Mark coming into that room and talking with him, he notice Jinyoung become silent and didn't even look at Mark. Mark also didn't look at him and act like he didn't exist.

"Nothing happen..!" Both answer at the same time. Jaebum raise his one eyebrow.

"Well.. I've been away for 5 years.. If something really happen between you two, you can just tell me you know..instead of you two act awkwardly like this in front of me.."

"No hyung..nothing happen..don't worry.." Jinyoung say it to Jaebum but he notice Mark's frowning face looking at him.

◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾

Youngjae stare at the bowl in his hand. It's almost 10 minutes he standing there and washing the dishes. Even though its been 3 days his master come back home, he didn't have a proper conversation with him yet. Just now he once again asking him to eat with him. Youngjae want to decline but Jaebum sharp glare is enough to make him fainted. After 5 years, that trait of him still not change. Jaebum is a man with a little word. Especially with a maid like him.

Youngjae sighed. A maid. It's been 15 years already. Since he's 7 years old. And he don't know until when he will stay with Jaebum. He's afraid of his mother but he know he don't have other choice. His father debt toward Jaebum's mom is too huge and he don't know where his own mom is right now. Mark want to help to find her but he don't want to do it. He don't want to cause a trouble to his mom. 

He sighed again.

"What are you thinking?"

Youngjae startled. That voice is so close to his ear and he feels someone hand on his waist. Up to his arm and move toward his hand. Youngjae glance to his side and saw Jaebum's face.

"M..master.."

"You take a long time to wash this..I thought you already sleeping while doing this.." Jaebum takes the sponge in his right hand and wash the bowl in his left hand. While holding Youngjae's hand.  Youngjae can feel his heart beat really fast and he feel like gonna fainted right away. He can still feel Jaebum's body warmth even though he's wearing his thick pink hoodie. Youngjae bite his lips when Jaebum's breath brush his neck. His cheek and body feels hot right now.

"You're still not change.. Always daydreaming while washing a dishes.."

"Huhh?!" Youngjae look at his hand. The sink already empty and all the bowl already in its place. But Jaebum still stick at his back.

"M..master.. Ca..can I go to my room?" He asked. Slowly Jaebum move away from his body. Youngjae let a breath his hold out slowly and move toward his room. But his step froze when Jaebum call his name. He turn around.

"Yes, master?"

Jaebum walk and stand in front of him.

"Sleep with me tonight.."

 

 

-to be continue-


End file.
